Battle of the Long Night
Battle of the Long Night starts exactly like King's Festival. Generate Points to unlock great rewards. By completing options in the Power Boost section you can gain Rusty Swords. Event items There are 3 steps to help you gain Rusty Swords: * War * Power Boost * King's Assemble The event takes 5 days and consists out of unlocking 3 steps: * Supply Shop * Winter Raffle * Watcher's Festival - This is a chest at the end of the event War In the war section you can do different missions every day for 5 consecutive days. Power Boost Every day you can do certain chores to gain Rusty Swords. # Get from Gathering sites (20) # Rebel Group (10) # Alliance Help (30) # Get from Weirwood Tree Trails (30) # Open Mysterious Chest (10) King's Assembly Also recharging can grand a lot of rewards. Every day you can claim 3 * Speed Up (Training) 60m and 3 * Speed Up (Research) 60m Supply Shop Spends Rusty Swords and Ancient Army Skill Fragments (Most likely wait for Treasure to unlock for those) to buy rewards. Badge Chest (Rare).png|30 * Rusty Swords Badge Chest (Rare)|link=Chest Gold Dragons 50k.png|1 * Rusty Swords Gold Dragons 50,000|link=Gold Dragons Materials Chest (Legendary).png|15 * Rusty Swords Materials Chest (Legendary)|link=Chest Motivation 1000.png|10 * Rusty Swords Motivation 1000|link=Item Precise Transfer.png|18 * Rusty Swords Precise Transfer|link=Item Random Transfer.png|3 * Rusty Swords Random Transfer|link=Item Secret of Winter.png|3,000 * Blue Diamonds Secret of Winter|link=Secret of Winter Speed Up (Research) 3h.png|2 * Rusty Swords Speed Up (Research) 3h|link=Speed Up Speed Up (Training) 3h.png|2 * Rusty Swords Speed Up (Training) 3h|link=Speed Up Speed Up 60m.png|1 * Rusty Swords Speed Up 60m|link=Speed Up Spirit of the Weirdwood Tree.png|25 * Rusty Swords Spirit of the Weirdwood Tree|link=Item Talent Archive.png|15 * Rusty Swords Talent Archive|link=Item Truce 24h.png|12 * Rusty Swords Truce 24h|link=Item VIP 500.png|6 * Rusty Swords VIP Points 500|link=Item Secret of Winter.png|30 * Rusty Swords Secret of Winter Army Attack Bonus New.png|300 * Ancient Army Skill Fragment Army Attack Bonus|link=Dragon Skill Army Defense bonus.png|300 * Ancient Army Skill Fragment Army Defense Bonus|link=Dragon Skill Army Health Bonus New.png|300 * Ancient Army Skill Fragment Army Health Bonus|link=Dragon Skill EXP Scroll (Legendary).png|1 * Ancient Army Skill Fragment EXP Scroll (Legendary)|link=Dragon passive Skill Winter Raffle Spend Secret of Winter to roll for great prices! The keys can be bought with Blue Diamonds or swords in the Royal Shop of the same event. Diamond1000.png|5 * Blue Diamonds 1,000|link=Blue Diamond Speed Up (Training) 3h.png|15 * Speed Up (Training) 3 hours|link=Speed Up Motivation 2k.png|2 * Motivation 2,000|link=Motivation Gold Dragons 600k.png|5 * Gold Dragons 600,000|link=Gold Dragons EXP Scroll -Legendary-.png|1 * EXP Scroll Legendary|link=Dragon passive skills Ancient Army Skill Fragment.png|80 * Ancient Army skill Fragment|link=Ancient Army Skill Fragment Ancient Army Skill Fragment.png|20 * Ancient Army Skill Fragment|link=Ancient Army Skill Fragment Ancient Army Skill Fragment.png|5 * Ancient Army Skill Fragment|link=Ancient Army Skill Fragment Materials Chest (Legendary).png|1* Badge Chest (Legendary)|link=Chest Race Boots 75%.png|5 * Race Boots 75%|link=Race Boots Grain 6mil.png|2 * Grain 6,000,000|link=Grain Speed Up (Research) 24h.png|2 * Speed Up (Research) 24 hours|link=Speed Ups Bonus items: Layout Category:Events